lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper
Reapers are enigmatic beings that appear to be a special class of Ethereal spirit. They have been around for centuries, and appear to share a mutual, hateful grudge against the longevous Panzer race. While they appear to be spiritual existences much like the Strays, in reality they are nothing more than intricate golem-like entities held together by ether magic. Reaper Classes There are two subclasses of Reapers: the minion-like Lesser Reapers, and the powerful High Reapers who command them. The former are more similar to Blights in that they do not possess complete sentience. Instead, Lesser Reapers are "pre-programmed" to obey commands, and are cold, tactical, and efficient in combat. The intelligent High Reapers are similar to Strays in that they possess sentience and distinct personalities. Powers A Reaper is a powerful force to be reckoned with in combat. Despite being similar to Strays, they do not possess the handicap of diminishing their own ether. Instead, they draw their power from an unknown external source. It seems, however, that they are limited to quantities they can store within their own bodies, much like human stamina. Overusage will leave them drained and vulnerable. When a Reaper becomes fatigued, they need to phase out and recuperate. High Reapers also possess the ability to freely switch between an ethereal and corporeal form. It is unknown if there are repercussions for doing so. Lesser Reapers A Lesser Reaper's abilities can differ wildly from one to the next. They can take on a myriad of bizarre and perplexing forms, each with their own unique skills and specialties. Regardless of their attributes, all Lesser Reapers are efficient killers who know not the meaning of mercy in a fight. High Reapers High Reapers each wield a unique weapon known as an Icon; artifacts capable of smiting ethereal beings. These tools come in a variety of shapes, forms and utilities depending on their respective owners. Reapers wield their Icons as extensions of their own bodies, and frightening dexterity and expertise. When it comes to a fight, most Reapers prefer to strike fast and hard, dealing with their target in the most efficient way possible. An Icon's power is most effective against ethereal creatures, but a Reaper can use them to strike mortal beings if they switch to their corporeal forms, although this renders the Icon into and ordinary weapon. A High Reaper can summon and command their Lesser Reaper minions. Each High Reaper commands one specific form of Lesser Reaper, usually a type which complements their own fighting capabilities. The minions are created at the expense of a High Reaper's own energy, so the amount they can afford to create at once are limited to the power they hold. Once a Lesser Reaper is spawned, it acts as its own entity, and does not need to draw further energy from their masters. Weakness Despite being considerably powerful etheric creatures, Reapers are not invincible. Each Reaper possesses a heart-like organ called a stabilizing core which holds its body together. A Reaper boasts impressive regenerative capabilities, and will heal any damage components given time to recuperate. But if the core is destroyed, the Reaper will be vanquished. The stabilizing core is a Reaper's one and only true vital lifeline. All other parts of their body, no matter the appearance, is strictly for utility. Even the considerably more humanoid bodies of the High Reapers are nothing more than shells. As such, destroying parts of their body other than the stabilizing core may cripple a Reaper's combat effectiveness, but will not cause any debilitating pain or damage. Grudge Against Panzers Reapers express a particular distain for the Panzer race, a sentiment that seems to be shared by the other side. The two factions have been known to attack each other on sight. The general Panzer populace seem to be extremely wary of the Reapers, and open discussion about them within their head-quarters seems to be a subject of taboo. The Reapers exist to serve a greater power only referred to as their "Master". It is assumed that the animosity they share with the Panzers for each other stem from a lasting conflict with this Master; the Reapers were deployed as an offensive measure. The Reapers used to measure in much greater numbers, but after the Great War, their ranks were whittled down to single digits. Currently, only three notable Reapers are known by name: Lisken'Pell, Bel'Tagus, and Zenlin'Fiore. Category:Character Classes